


The Nephilim

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Ones On The Other Side [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Demons, Magic, Nephilim, incubus, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: "We're adopting another child"





	The Nephilim

It was Jason’s first gala since Bruce had taken him in a year before and he obviously hated it.

“Hey,” Dick murmured, voice silky as he all but glided up to Jason to help the young mer with his tie. “Relax. Everything will be fine.”

“Easy for you to say,” Jason grumbled, smacking Dick’s hands away when the Incubus was done. “You can just charm everyone with a smile and they’ll all do your bidding.”

“Takes more than a smile, little brother,” Dick told him, patting his shoulder as the two of them made their way down the stairs and out the door to where Alfred and Bruce were waiting in the limo. “Besides. Far as everyone knows, I’m an Angel.”

“You most certainly are  _ not _ ,” Jason declared as they got into the car.

“True,” Dick replied, taking his seat next to Bruce. “But people take one look at me and just assume.” he glanced at Bruce before going on. “I had a friend a few years back who was openly an Incubus and...well, he got killed. So it’s for my safety that we let people assume.”

“Oh,” Jason said softly. “I’m sorry.”

Dick merely waved him off, changing the subject. “If you’re so worried about tonight, just stick with me.”

 

……………….

 

For the first hour of the gala, Dick and Jason stayed by Bruce’s side as people approached to make donations and gush over Bruce’s beautiful sons.

“Maybe you’ll have you show me your wings someday, Dickie,” one woman purred, running her fingers down Dick’s arm. “I’m sure they’re as  _ gorgeous  _ as the rest of you.”

Dick flashed her a smile, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. The sexual tension and lust was so palpable in the air that Jason was sure that, had he been a Demon of Lust, he would have been choking on it.

As soon as the woman was gone, Jason huffed. “What’s it like to you?” he asked. “Like, it’s weird to me and pretty damn obvious they want into your pants, but what’s it like to you?”

“Oh trust me, I’m  _ very  _ aware of how much they want in my pants,” Dick replied with a grimace. “A little overwhelming, to be honest with you.”

“Mr Wayne?”

The two boys turned to the next couple as Bruce spoke and Jason felt Dick go  _ tense _ .

“Dick?” Jason whispered. “What is it?”

“And you must be Richard and Jason,” the woman greeted with a smile though her gaze lingered on Dick longer than necessary.

“Yes, they are,” Bruce replied.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Dick told her, extending his hand.

The woman carefully avoided it, giving Dick a look of pure disgust.

_ She knows.  _ Jason realized suddenly, though he stayed quiet.

“It’s a shame you’re with such...dishonorable company, Mr. Wayne,” the woman said, eyes still on Dick. “Otherwise perhaps we could have a wonderful talk.”

“I’m sorry you have a problem with my son, Mrs. Drake,” Bruce told her with a forced smile. “I do hope you enjoy the rest of your evening.”

As soon as she was gone, Jason turned to Dick. “What the Hell?”

“She was an Angel,” Bruce answered.

“She knew what I was,” Dick replied. “Needless to say...she probably thinks I’m seducing the both of you.”

“Ew,” Jason grunted.

“Do your best to stay out of her way then,” Bruce advised. “You’re not immortal, Dick. You can’t survive being smited by an Angel.”

“Don’t worry, B,” Dick said, wrapping an arm around Jason’s shoulders. “I’ll be with Jaybird.”

 

…………….

 

The boys were on the balcony.

“Why does my mom hate you?”

The two spun around to find a boy of maybe twelve standing there with black hair and blue-green eyes, watching Dick.

“I beg your pardon?” Dick asked after a moment.

“My parents are Jake and Janet Drake,” the boy replied. “I’m Tim. Mom didn’t seem to like you much but the papers say you’re an Angel and Mom’s an Angel.”

“I came from the circus,” Dick replied, because it was true enough. “People don’t like my kind.”

Tim tilted his head to the side. “What kind?”

“You said your mom was an Angel,” Dick said. “Is your dad?”

“No, dad’s normal,” Tim replied. “What kind of people don’t my parents like?”

“Can’t you just spell him or something?” Jason hissed.

“He’s Nephilim, it won’t work,” Dick replied before looking at Tim. “Circus people,” he replied. “They think I’ve worked my way up here as a charity case.”

Tim frowned. “Then why are they donating to an orphanage if they hate orphans?”

Dick chuckled. “Good question.”

“Timmy!”

Tim turned as Janet Drake rushed over to him, kneeling next to him and looking him over.

“Are you alright?” she asked, panicked. “I was so worried.”

“I’m okay,” Tim replied. “I made friends.”

Janet looked over and the moment she saw Dick, her expression darkened. “Go find your father,” she told Tim. Once he was gone, she straightened up. “You have some nerve.”

“I assure you ma’am, I didn’t do anything,” Dick said calmly. “Your son is smart though.”

“Did you tell him what you are?”

“He didn’t,” Jason replied, knowing the woman wouldn’t believe Dick either way. “Now why don’t you get your winged ass outta here.”

“Jason,” Dick warned.

Janet jabbed a finger at Dick. “Your kind don’t belong here,” she told him. “Why don’t you go back to Hell?”

Dick couldn’t help himself. “Can’t go back if I’ve never been, can I?”

Janet sneered. “Do me a favor and stay away from my son.”

 

…………..

Several Months Later

 

They stayed away from Tim but Tim did not stay away from him.

Even to the point that he took on the role of Robin that Jason had long abandoned to take over as Red Hood.

He’d been Robin for six months when it all went down.

Dick and Jason - Nightwing and Red Hood - were on patrol together while Robin was benched at home with a broken ankle.

“Got anything, Wing?” Hood asked, referencing the drug dealers they’d been following for weeks.

“Nothing,” Nightwing replied, scanning the warehouse. “I’m on my way...back...now…”

“Wing?” Hood asked, concerned for the Incubus. It had taken a long time and a lot of convincing from Bruce and Dick for Jason to finally that no, Dick was not the one responsible for his feelings towards the older.

“Shit,” Nightwing whispered as he walked over towards the lone white feather on the ground, lifting it up and turning it over. “Glad I’m wearing gloves,” he murmured.

“Wing, what is it?” Hood prompted, poised on the rooftop but ready to leap to help as soon as he needed to.

“I need to follow a lead,” Nightwing replied. “I’ll contact you if I have anything.”

“Wing-”

Nightwing cut the line before following the trail of feathers towards the back room. What he found-

“Mrs. Drake,” he whispered, rushing over to her. He saw Mr. Drake nearby but already knew the man was as good as dead if the blood and guts and limbs were anything to go by.

“No,” the angel moaned, covered in blood with fistfuls of feathers missing from her impressive wings. “Stay away from me.”

Nightwing didn’t listen, rushing over to kneel next to her side, noting how her hands fluttered over her stomach.

“Let me help,” he murmured.

“ _ Don’t _ ,” she snapped, though she was bleeding too heavily to escape. She groaned when Nightwing pressed his hands to her wound.

“I’m sorry, I know it hurts,” he murmured, tapping his comm. “Hood, I need an ambulance at my location  _ now _ .”

“Are you alright?” Red Hood demanded, already in action.

“It’s not me,” Nightwing replied. “It’s Tim Drake’s mom.”

“Oh.”

Nightwing flipped off his comm. “Red Hood is on his way-”

“You’re him, aren’t you?” she groaned. “The Incubus seducing Bruce Wayne, acting like his son. Richard Grayson?”

Nightwing ignored the stab of hurt as he removed his mask, tucking it into his belt.

“Yeah,” he replied softly. “But I’m not seducing you and I really want to help. Please, you have to believe me.”

“You’re different,” she murmured. “From other Demons.”

Dick gave a weak laugh. “Well for one thing, I’m an Incubus,” he murmured. “For another, I’ve never been to Hell so I guess that would make me a bit different.”

“I guess I can trust you,” she murmured.

Dick frowned. “Don’t talk like that,” he snapped, unable to keep the shake out of his voice. “You’re going to live.”

“They used a blade to kill Angels,” she told him. “They’ve already killed my husband. I’m not going to make it.”

“Mrs. Drake-”

“Promise me something, Demon,” she requested, reaching up to grip Dick’s arm. “Please.”

Dick let out a harsh breath, closing his eyes. “Okay,” he finally said once he’d had to face the fact that she was not going to live. “What is it?”

“Take care of Tim,” she requested. “We’re all he has, he’s alone now. You have to protect him.”

“Okay, I will.”

“But Demon, listen to me,” she hissed. “You can  _ not  _ tell him what you are.”

Dick shook his head. “Why?”

“He won’t understand,” Mrs. Drake replied. “He’s too young, he’s never…” she shook his head. “I told him Demons were fake. They didn’t exist. He won’t-”

“I won’t tell him,” Dick promised. “I swear on-”

She gave a weak laugh, cutting him off. “Don’t swear on anything,” she said softly. “It won’t matter.”

Dick bit his lip, holding her close as he watched the light die from her eyes.

 

………..

 

“Bruce!” Dick shouted as he slammed the doors to Bruce’s study open, startling Bruce and Jason.

“Dick, shit, you’re covered in blood!” Jason declared, jumping to his feet.

“Not mine,” Dick said dismissively, waving Jason away as he walked over to stand in front of Bruce’s desk. “I need a  _ huge  _ favor, B.”

“Alright,” Bruce said calmly. “What is it?”

“We’re adopting another child."


End file.
